Interview With Harry Potter Characters
by Ady
Summary: My exclusive interviews w/ HP stars! Now all packed in one cosy little package. ^_^ R&R and enjoy!
1. Interview with Trio

A/N: Recently, I had a chance to speak with the now famous trio of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger

A/N:Recently, I had a chance to speak with the now famous trio of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.I asked them some compelling questions (^-^) and let them in on a couple of the rumors going around.This is all right before they began their fifth year at Hogwarts, to let you know.So, here's the interview.(For those of you who took all I wrote up there to be fact, I pity you.This is all made-up.)(Oh, and I know the idea's not original, but oh well.)

Disclaimer:Any characters and places mentioned are the creations of the great J.K. Rowling.Since my name's not J.K. Rowling, they were NOT created by me.

Ady:Hey, first I want to thank you guys for letting me interview you.

Harry:Sure.

Hermione:Glad to.

Ron:No problem.

A:Okay, I have to ask.Hermione, did you visit Krum in Bulgaria over the summer?

Ha:Hey…

R:Yeah, you never told us either, Hermione.

Hr:And I have no intention of telling you.Too personal of a question, Ady.Moving on.

A:Er…okay.So how's Sirius doing, Harry?

Ha:I haven't had too many owls from him, but from what I know, he's joined Dumbledore in the resistance.

A:And do you have any news about the resistance for us, Ron?

R:Er…no, not really.

A:On to rumors.Have you guys heard any of the rumors about your crushes?

R:Huh?

Ha:No!

A:Hehe…Well, let's start with Hermione.Harry, Ron, Krum, or Draco; those are the most popular ideas.

Hr:Humph!Who says that I like _any_ of them?

Ha:Ahem…

Hr:Oh!As something more than friends, I mean.

A:Draco's your friend?

Hr:Wha-NO!Don't twist my words!

R: (whispers) She's been a little edgy around interviewers since that Skeeter woman.

A:Yeah…well, on to Harry then.Cho, Hermione, or Ginny; I'm not going to get into boys, because those ideas are too vast and strange.

Ha:Boys?!You people are strange…er, why is Cho included?

A:Let's just say, we've had a peek into your head.

Ha:Oh.No comment.

A:Goll, you guys are cooperative.How 'bout you, Ron?Any special person in your life?You always seemed to be paired with Hermione or nobody at all.

R:Me and _Hermione_?!Yuck!What would give you _that_ idea?

A:Um…nothing.Hey, Ron.What do you think of the rumors that Ginny and Draco will get together.

R:What?!I think Draco would die of laughter if he heard that.Hey, that's an idea.Maybe we should tell him about it.

Hr:Hey, what's so 'Yuck!' about you and me, huh?

R:What?You wouldn't say 'Yuck!' to us being a couple?

Hr:Of course _I_ would, but why would you?

R:Hey…

Ha:Er…any more questions, Ady?

A:No, I think I'd rather see this played out.

Ha:A_hem._

A:Okay, okay.Any plans after Hogwarts?What do you guys want to be?

Hr:An Auror, maybe.

Ha:Yeah, that sounds good.

R:Only thing I can think of.

A:Boy, you guys are original.Er…well, I need to go now.Time's up.Any last thoughts for everyone?

Hermione:Study hard!

Ron:*groan*And you guys paired me with _her_?

Harry:I just want to give a shout-out to Ms. Joanne Rowling.We love you, Jo!!!

Ady:Couldn't have said it better myself.

~*~*~

A/N:Yep, I know, exciting.Hey, I was bored and decided to write it.So, there you go.

Review if you want. ^-^

-Ady


	2. Interview with Draco

A/N:  No sooner had I put up my interview with the trio, than I got a very angry owl from Draco Malfoy.  He seemed to think that it was unfair to just interview the Gryffindor three.  So, I asked him to an interview.  It was…interesting.  Well, just see for yourself. (As with the other interview, I didn't really interview Draco Malfoy.  That's kinda hard with a fictional character.)

Disclaimer:  The only person who is not one of the wonderful characters created by J.K. Rowling is me.  Period.

Ady:  Er…thank you, Draco, for, er, coming at _my_ request.

Draco:  It's a pleasure, I'm sure.

A:  I see you brought your bodyguards.  Hey, Crabbe and Goyle.

Crabbe: *grunt*

Goyle:  *snort*

A:  Mmm…very interesting, indeed.  I was wondering, Draco, how old do you have to be to become a Death Eater?

D:  Trying to figure out if I joined, eh?  Well, I haven't.  Not yet, anyways.

A:  Ah…okay.  Do you plan on joining?

D:  No comment.

A:  Oh, c'mon!  You have to say something!

D:  Pothead, Weasel, and Muggle-brain didn't.

A:  Harry's not a pothead!  And if anyone looks like a weasel it's-

D:  Watch it…

C:  *sneeze*

A:  Bless you.

D:  Hm?  I didn't sneeze.

A:  I was talking to Crabbe.

D:  To Crabbe?  Why?

A:  Oy.  Let's just continue.

D:  And try not to be a _biased_ interviewer.

A:  I'm not a professional; I can be as biased as I want.

D:  You're worse than Ms. Skeeter.

A:  Oh!  Now _that_ was below the belt!  Don't you dare compare me to that sad excuse for a monkey, who I'm sure you're proud to call your friend!

D:  Did I, or did I not tell you to 'Watch it', muggle?

A:  Give me one reason not to knock you around to next Wednesday!

D:  I've got two.

C&G: *grin*

A:  Ah…hehe.  Good point.  Well, I guess you heard a bit about whom people think you'll end up with.  Ginny and Hermione are the most common candidates, but a few people say Harry.

D:  _Potter and me?!_  I'll have to agree with Potter on this one; you people are too weird.  And as for the muggle-lover and mudblood-

A:  Muggle-born.

D:  Mudblood.

A:  Muggle-born!

D:  Mudblood!

A:  I don't _have_ to interview you, you selfish prat!

D:  Okay, okay, _muggle-born_.  Why in the world would I go with either of _them_?

A:  Just some rumors, that's all.  So, who is the special lady in your life?

D:  Who do you think?  Pansy Parkinson, of course.

A:  I said _lady_, not prime ape.

D:  That's it!  I'm out of here!

A:  Good!  Don't forget your trolls!

C&G:  *glare*

A:  Ah, hehe.  Just kidding.

Draco: (leaving)  By the way, that J.K. Rowling is a bit off her rocker.  She created me, but made _Potter_ the main character?!  What an idiot.

Ady:  Draco Malfoy, you are a sad, sorry excuse for a _thing_!  I'll tell Harry what you said!  He'll hit you with a curse so powerful, even your father's head will be spinning.

Draco:  Yeah, whatever.

Ady:  Argh!

~*~*~

A/N:  Black Crow asked me to write an interview with Draco, so I did.  ^-^

      As you can see, Draco isn't one of my favorite characters.  Well, I wouldn't mind reviews!

      Thanks to all who reviewed on my interview with the trio, and all my other stories!

      -Ady


	3. Interview with Fred and George

A/N:  Once again, I had the privilege of interviewing some wonderful characters.  I tell you, connections come in handy.  This time I met with the infamous and hilarious duo that is Fred and George Weasley.  I'm proud of myself for undertaking such a potentially dangerous assignment.  Well, here you go. (Read my interviews with Draco or the Trio if you want to see what goes here.) (And don't take anything that is said in the interview as what will happen in the books.  I just made it up.) (Last thing.  I've decided this is just before Harry's 6th year.)

Disclaimer:  ::falls over laughing::  You would possibly think that I made these guys up and not the marvelous Joanne Rowling?! ::wipes tears from eyes, still laughing::  Well, there you'd be wrong.  Ms. Rowling owns it all and I own bagatelle. (aka: nothing)

Ady:  Hey, guys.  Thanks for coming

Fred:  *grins* Wouldn't miss it for the world.

George:  Definitely not.

A:  Well, naturally, I first have to ask, any special girls in your life?

F:  Oh, that's a tuffy.  Let me think…there's so many, it's hard to choose.  Well, I had my latest date with Ivana Tinkle.

G:  Hey, I'm going out with Ivana!

F:  So that's why she kept calling me 'George.'

A: *stares*  You guys can't be serious.

F:  Are we ever not serious?

G:  In other words, of course we're joking.  Boy, Ady, you don't know us too well, do you?

A:  I guess I'll have to learn.  But seriously, are you seeing anyone?  I'm sure there are quite a few girls who would be interested.

F:  Well, there is Itwa Zentmee-

A:  Forget it.

G:  Hm…what?  Forget what?

A:  Oi.  So, could you guys fill us in on how the resistance is going?

G:  Er…we don't know anything about the resistance.

F:  You really don't know us, Ady.  You think that we would be trusted with information like that?

A:  Yeah, okay.  Well, what about your joke shop?  You recently came into money, right?

F:  *stands up and paces loftily*  Top secret information there.  Very hush-hush.

G:  Well, actually, we are starting up on that.  There's a building in Hogsmeade that has a shop on the first floor and living quarters on the top.  After a bit more experi-__

A:  Fred Weasley, sit back down this instant!

F:  What?

A:  I'm not going to let you sneak around so suddenly, while I'm talking to George, a gigantic spider will find its way up my neck!

F:  I'm hurt and shocked, Ady.  You think that I would jeopardize the integrity of this interview just to pull a practical joke?

G:  Besides, he was going to do something loads better than just sticking a giant spider down you back.

A:  Just sit, Fred.  And don't dare get up again until this interview is over.

F:  Here, to make it up to you, have some candy. *pulls three candies from pocket*

A:  I may be a muggle, but I'm not stupid.

G:  Here, we'll even eat them. *picks piece*

F:  *holds out last candy*  Here.

A:  Hey, George, why don't you and I switch candies?

G:  Er…just remembered.  I'm on a diet.

A:  Yeah, sure.  No candies or pastries or snacks of any kind, Fred.

F:  Well, aren't you a stick in the mud.

A:  I'd rather be a stick in the mud than a giant canary, thank you very much.  George, you were saying?

G:  What was I saying?

A:  About more experimenting.

G:  I said no such thing.

A: But-

G:  Our mum doesn't let us experiment in the house.

A:*grr*  Okay then.  Is there anything you can tell us?

G:  Uh…Hermione's spent the summer with us.

F:  Oh, yeah!  She's been teaching us this muggle game…er, what was it, George?  Beetle or grasshopper or something.

G:  Cricket.

F:  Ah, I was close.  It's really a confusing game.

A:  Anything more?

F:  Nope.

G:  Nothing that comes to mind.

A:  Okay.  Well, thanks for letting me interview you.

F:  Our pleasure. *shakes hand*

A:  AH!  What in the heck was that?!

F:*grins*  Like it?  It's one of our newest inventions, the Wiz-Buzz.  It works almost like a muggle buzzer, except it turns your hand green.  Lasts for hours.  Only 10 sickles each!

A:  FRED!

F:  Well, gotta go!

G:  Visit the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for all your mayhem-making needs!

A:  Come back here, you gits!

~*~*~

A/N:  Another exciting end to an interesting interview. ^-^  Reviews welcome.


	4. Interview with Sirius

A/N:  Well, I called in a favor and was privileged to get an interview with everyone's favorite convict…Sirius Black!  Too bad he's old enough to be my dad. *sigh*  If only he hadn't been arrested, then he could have married and had a drop dead gorgeous son. *cough*  Okay, well onto the interview!  (Read any of my other interviews to see what goes here)

Disclaimer:  Sirius Black and the entire HP world are the creations of the magnificent Joanne Rowling.  They did not come from my twisted little mind.

Ady:  I can't thank you enough for letting me interview you, Sirius.

Sirius:  Hey sure, my pleasure, Ady.

A:  I mean, it's not every day a person gets to interview an escaped, on-the-run convict.  Especially one of your fame.  It's a journalist's dream!

S:  Or nightmare, depending on who you are.  I would probably scare the wits out of most people.

A:  I know of a few girls that would be speechless if they saw you, and not because you're a convicted murderer either.

S: *raises eyebrow, grinning* Oh really?

A:  Yes, and you know it, too!  I'm not going to play along just so you're ego can get a boost, not that it needs one.

S:  I'm hurt, Ady.  You really think that of me?

A:  Yes.

S:  You're a better judge of character than I thought…

A:  No need to boost my ego either.  It's already big enough.

S:  Well, I can see that.

A:  Ouch.  That one was below the belt, Sirius.

S:  Hey, let's say we start the interview.

A:  I've been trying to, but you keep distracting me!

S: *grins* I often have that affect on women.

A:  Hey, no self-ego boosting either.  So, how's life on the run?

S:  Not too bad.  Since the resistance started, I've been pretty much living the high life.

A:  Ah, the resistance.  Can you give us any information on that?

S:  None that you don't already know.

A:  But I don't know anything about it!

S:  Exactly.

A: *sigh* Okay.  Well, what do you mean by living the high life?  
S:  I've got pretty comfortable quarters.  Have to be near Dumbledore, after all.

A:  You're hiding out at Hogwarts?!

S:  *grins* I'm not at liberty to say.

A: *sigh* How did I know that was coming?  How's Buckbeak doing?

S:  Pretty good, but he probably wishes he could stretch his wings more often.

A:  Well, I have to ask of course, do you have any plans romantically after your name is cleared?

S: *laughs* I plan on enjoying myself, that's all.

A:  So no special woman in your life?  There've been quite a few rumors on that.  First, Minerva McGona-

S: *recoils*  She's seventy years old!

A:  You didn't let me finish!  Most who say that you two will get together also say that she has a charm or something on her to make her look older.

S:  Er…okay…  But me and her…uh-uh.  Complete clash there.

A:  How 'bout Arabella Figg?  With the same charm, of course.

S:  Arabel- Arabella Figg?!  Shouldn't there be a few more rumors that she and Dumbledore could get together?

A:  Hey, I haven't heard that one before.  Not too shabby of an idea either.  So is there no one  you have in mind?

S:  If there was, do you really think I'd tell you?

A:  Hey, it's worth a shot.

S:  Is that all your interviews are?  Inquiries into the romantic lives of your interviewees?

A:  The people want to know about that kind of stuff.  And they especially want to know if you are taken.

S: *laughs* Flattery will get you everywhere.

A:  Of course.  Since you insist on pressing onto other subject matter, how about your attempts at clearing your name?  Is there any end in sight?

S:  Not sure.  It all really depends on a certain rat we all know and hate.  But there's hope, Ady.  There's always hope.

A:  How do you spend your days?  I mean, it must get pretty boring after a while.

S:  *raises eyebrow*  I spent twelve years in Azkaban and kept my sanity.  Any place away from those dementors is heaven.

A:  Yes, you have a point.  Where did you stay before you sort of migrated to Hogsmeade and then to your new location?

S:  The south of France.  I tell you, there's nothing wrong with a country full of millions of girls who have no idea what you're saying. *winks*

A:  Oi.  Well, I think we'll leave off on that happy note.  Thanks for the interview, Sirius.

S:  As I said, it was my pleasure.

Ady:  Any thoughts you have for our readers before you leave?

Sirius:  Yes.  Don't leave anything off for tomorrow, because you never know what tomorrow will bring.  'Later' may become 'too late'.  I only wish I had known that about twenty years ago…  Believe me, you can't argue with fate.


End file.
